


loved and left haunted

by j_gabrielle



Series: Every lover known in comparison is a failure [1]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't copy this to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Talks about sex but no actual sex scenes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: At least this was better than the time he'd fucked Valery over the giant map that had been spread over the table in their little command centre. He had had to accidentally-on-purpose toss his cup of vodka over their come stains on Moscow when they'd both panicked at the sound of the soldiers marching outside and had to redress themselves in a hurry.





	loved and left haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenatria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/gifts).



> [Based on their wonderful headcanon on Tumblr](https://elenatria.tumblr.com/post/185594256408/virgin-valery-or-slutty-valery-or-something-in)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for letting me play in your sandbox, darling x

He's going to kill him.

If they both get through this meeting unnoticed, unscathed, and most importantly alive, Boris swears on everything holy, he will--

Valery's eyes meet his and the barest twitch of amusement lifting the corners of his lips as he leans over in pretence for a document, knuckles brushing up against the bruise the shape of his fingers on his hip that he'd left the night before when he'd choked on Boris' cock.

Fucking prick, he thinks with equal parts desperate fondness and bewildered annoyance. 

At least this was better than the time he'd fucked Valery over the giant map that had been spread over the table in their little command centre. He had had to accidentally-on-purpose toss his cup of vodka over their come stains on Moscow when they'd both panicked at the sound of the soldiers marching outside and had to redress themselves in a hurry.

Valery averts his eyes, pale lashes beating a butterfly's wing rush. His fingertips dance over the seam of Boris' thigh and groin. The minx, he thinks, feeling a tender glow warm him from his core. To the world, he was Professor Legasov; one of the only two fixed points in this shit storm, the one Boris leans on when he is lost and adrift in this mess that has now become their lives. 

The thought steals the air in his lungs, and he has to shift in his seat, partly to hide the distention of his trousers, partly to have one hand shooting out to leave a clammy, warning touch on the peek of pale freckled skin. _They're still watching_.

Pale eyes shoot back up to his in clear panic. Boris moves a finger down the line of his wrist, tracing the line of his favourite constellation of freckles. _It's fine, calm down_.

The shell of Valery's ear turns a lovely shade of pink. Boris clenches his jaw, breathing deep at the sudden swell of desire to shape his mouth around it, and _bite_. He looks away briefly, before his finger finds Valery's pulse point, feeling it jump under his touch.

Boris wonders, for a brief moment between two breaths, if he could unravel Valery further if he were to suggest to him that he would like to be fucked tonight. He can almost picture it in his mind's eye; the slack jaw, dumbstruck look on his craggy face, the blush that colours him down to his chest. The thought of Valery's cock leaking in anticipation has him hungering for it. Should Boris then say, that he would like to take him raw? Have him come in him unrestricted? That he would like to feel his seed trickling down the inside of his thighs? What sort of face would Valera make then?

"Gentlemen?" 

The bureaucratic hum slows to an abrupt halt, and they're both under the scrutiny of the entire table. 

"My apologies," Boris smoothly says, rolling the conversation into a steady report on statistics and further actions to be taken. In the corner of his eye, he sees Valery keep his head down.

Good, Boris thinks with a huff. If he behaves for the rest of the meeting, maybe he'll reward Valera by eating him out before he fucks him into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
